With the construction of intelligent power grids, various communication devices in the intelligent power utilization field are increasingly applied, and may realize multiple functions of automatic acquisition of electric energy information, metering abnormity monitoring, electric energy quality monitoring, power utilization analysis and management, related information release, distributed energy monitoring, information interaction of intelligent power utilization devices and the like.
Communication devices in an intelligent power grid mainly include an electric energy meter and various communication terminals, wherein the electric energy meter is a metering device with high precision and functions of intelligent charge control, electricity price and electricity quantity information storage, balance alarm, remote information transmission and the like and is an end node in an intelligent power grid communication network; and the communication terminals are devices for information processing, storage, control instruction issuing and state detection, and may be divided into a power generation side monitoring terminal, a transformer substation monitoring terminal, a power distribution network monitoring terminal, an intelligent power utilization acquisition terminal, a special transformer user acquisition terminal, a distributed energy monitoring terminal, an electric energy quality monitoring terminal and the like according to application places.
Communication channels of an intelligent power utilization field communication system may be divided into a remote communication channel and a local communication channel, wherein the remote communication channel is used for data transmission communication between a master station system and an acquisition terminal, and common communication modes of the remote communication channel at present include optical fiber private network communication, wireless public network communication (GPRS/CDMA), wireless private network communication and the like; and the local communication channel is used for data transmission communication between the acquisition terminal and an electric energy meter, and common communication modes of the local communication channel at present include RS-485 communication, low-voltage power line carrier communication, micro-power wireless network communication and the like.
FIG. 1 shows a schematic diagram of a common intelligent power utilization communication system at present. The intelligent power utilization communication system includes a common electric energy meter 101, a local acquisition terminal 200, an intelligent electric energy meter 102, a communication terminal 300 and a master station 400, wherein the local acquisition terminal 200 is connected with the common electric energy meter 101 through an RS-485 line, the local acquisition terminal 200 and the intelligent electric energy meter 102 are connected with the communication terminal 300 through a local communication channel, and the communication terminal 300 is connected with the master station 400 through a remote communication channel. In the construction of the intelligent power utilization communication system, the key of ensuring secure and stable operation of the system is to select a stable, reliable, real-time and secure communication mode, which directly affects the reliability of communication between the master station and the acquisition terminal and between the acquisition terminal and the electric energy meter and the acquisition success rate. How local and remote communication modes are reasonably selected according to the geographical environment and the distribution condition of a low-voltage power utilization network has decisive significance for subsequent construction, popularization and application of the intelligent power utilization communication system. To evaluate the communication performance of the communication channels in the intelligent power utilization communication system, some simulation and detection systems for communication channels have appeared in the prior art, and most of these simulation systems may only separately simulate a certain type of communication channels (e.g. systems which may only simulate low-voltage power line carrier communication channels). However, the practical communication system for the intelligent power grid is generally involved with multiple kinds of communication channels at the same time. To really and comprehensively reflect the channel characteristics of each link of the intelligent power grid, an overall simulation system capable of comprehensively covering various communication channels in the power grid urgently needs to be developed, so as to realize performance detection of various communication products applied in the intelligent power grid.